Toumei Answer
by NeKo-02
Summary: Shintaro cuenta sobre los sentimientos que tenia por Ayano aunque ella no estubiera viva Echo para Naru-chan y Ignacio espero les guste y dedicado a todos aquellos que se acerquen a leer


**Toumei Answer**

Días sin prisa completamente calmado contigo alado de mi es extraño como esos días se fueron como esos días se transformaron en simples recuerdos, nadie te recuerda como yo, nadie te hablo como yo y lo ultimo pero mas importante nadie te amo como yo.

Aun lo recuerdo era una día como cualquier otro para la clase 1-A de nuestra secundaria asta que tu cruzaste la puerta –Mi nombre es Ayano Tateyama- hablabas mientras acomodabas tu bufanda roja, el profesor de geografía te indico sentarte a mi lado, tu me mirabas lo sentía pero decidí ignorarte en el descanso todas las chicas se fueron contigo tu te veías asustada –Mu-mucho gusto…- tartamudeabas te veías nerviosa, fue sorpresivo verte tan agitada corriendo entre los pasillos asta que chocaste con el profesor de ciencias de tercer año –kyaaa- gritaste mientras caías –auch..-fueron tus palabras –Ayano, ten mas cuidado…-murmuro el profesor mientras te ayudaba a ponerte de pie –jeje, lo siento papá…-respondiste mientras lo mirabas, lo ignore y me fui directo a la azotea el único lugar donde puedo estar en paz.  
Suspire cuando al fin estaba arriba y decidí acostarme en el piso -hey! ¿Puedo estar aquí también?- pregunto una voz de alguien atrás de mi –No veo por que no…-murmure mientras te miraba con sorpresa, tu sonreías mientras el viento soplaba y este revolvía tu cabello.  
En clases siempre te sentabas y veías asía la ventana, le restabas importancia a las cosas pero así eras tu, las demás personas se alejaron de ti solo por hablarme nunca entendí por que lo asías incluso me presentaste a dos amigos tuyos de tercero llamados Haruka y Enomoto.  
Por algún motivo termine en una pelea con Enomoto-san pero tu simplemente no te enojaste conmigo, tu sonreías como de costumbre tal vez eso era lo mejor de ti, hubo un tiempo en el cual te deprimiste te pregunte el motivo y me confesaste e que tu madre avía muerto en un accidente, me sorprendió ver como a la semana estabas totalmente bien eso era de admirarse.  
También era de sorprenderse como siempre sacabas notas bajas en los exámenes es decir todos siempre esperaban una nota perfecta ya que me hablabas pero no siempre era lo mismo 6, 7 y 5 en calificación.  
Nunca me avía interesado lo que se encontraba afuera de la ventana y lo sabias pues yo pensaba que las respuestas se desvanecerían, pero tu en cambio siempre mirabas asía la ventana y sonreías mientras que con tus exámenes terminabas asiendo grullas de papel nunca entendí el por que, nunca entenderé el por que de eso…pero sabes eso era de las cosas que as me gustaban por que eras simplemente original.  
-Incluso si yo desaparezco, tal y como soy ahora…estoy seguro que seria remplazado- murmure en la azotea mirando asía la nada pero en eso me sorprendió tu llegada -Esa idea es tan estúpida Shintaro- me dijiste mientras colocabas tu bufanda roja en mi y reías, esa vez en verdad me enamore…esa vez yo lo descubrí…  
Día tras día el estar contigo era lo mejor que me podía pasar, un año paso y cada vez tu sentías mas confianza conmigo yo solo podía sonreír contigo una sonrisa sincera de esas que solo se dan con una persona en especial, me pregunto si esto es normal es decir siempre sabia como actuar pero nunca lo supe cuando se trataba de ti recuerdo una vez que te vi llorar yo entre en pánico y decidí dejarte sola tal vez eso era lo mejor pensé que solo necesitabas pensar las cosas tal vez si yo hubiera entrado tal vez tu aun estarías conmigo ¿No?  
El tiempo paso después de eso y avanzamos a tercer año días sin prisa y calmados de algún modo tu me terminaste convenciendo de ir juntos a casa –Sabes Ayano yo te…- me iba a confesar pero los nervios me ganaron y el que sostuvieras mi mano no ayudaba mucho –No, no me hagas caso y solo vete…- murmure mientras soltaba tu mano –No te vayas- dijiste mientras tomabas de nuevo mi mano con fuerza y tu delicadeza – ¡Cállate! Eres tan molesta- te grite mientras te soltaba y caminaba dejándote atrás y así evadir cualquier cosa que fueras a preguntar.  
Los días después de eso transcurrían de manera normal pero avía algo fuera de lugar contigo ausente ''Dudo que la prueba que será entregada mañana demuestre alguna mejora'' murmure para mi…pero en eso nuestras compañeras entraban al salón con un ramo de flores que era poco a poco colocado en tu lugar yo en ese instante entendí pero no lo quise creer, a los 15 minutos Kenjirou entro y nos informo de tu suicidio ahí me di cuenta de todo el error que avía echo.  
Me di cuenta de tu dolor ocultado en esa sonrisa, pero ya a nadie le importaba eso ¿Verdad? De algún modo continúe fingiendo estar en clases pero como odiaba los rumores provocados después de eso

-Yo era su mejor amiga- hablaban  
-Su cabello marrón era hermoso- decían  
-Su bufanda roja, yo se la di- murmuraban todas eran mentiras así que poco a poco me encerré pues yo de verdad era el único, no corrección  
''Soy el único que te recuerda'' todos dicen cosas de ti, cosas que son falsas sabes yo nunca te lo pude decir yo nunca te lo alcance a decir pero te amo…y eso es lo que mas me duele incluso si ahora estoy aislado yo aun te recuerdo y cada vez te amo mas Ayano…  
De algún modo termine dos años en mi casa aislado simplemente deseando estar a tu lado pero es algo imposible y lo entiendo.  
Tu calor, tu sonrisa, tu cabello, y tu forma de ser las grave en mi memoria pero esa calidez que me llegaste a enseñar es lo que en verdad llegue a adorar y gravar en mi corazón…  
Ayano…es momento de avanzar … es momento de decir hola a un nuevo día ¿No? Pero sabes yo siempre te amare….

Ese día en el cual shintaro volvió a salir de su casa alado de la puerta una chica de cabello marrón oscuro adornado con dos horquillas roja, vestida de uniforme y con una bufanda sonreía asía ese chico de cabello azabache –Shintaro…lo siento…yo también te amo…-murmuro mientras desaparecía y el azabache giraba al a ver pensado escucharla se sonrió así mismo mientras continuaba con su camino…

* * *

**_Ningun personaje es mio_**

Para:  
Ignacio y Naru-chan ^^ espero les guste la ice con mucho esfuerzo espero no me odien recuerden que no soy muy buen escribiendo *^* de todos modos saben que los amo y a todos los que se acercaron a leer *reverencia* muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo

By:  
Neko-02


End file.
